


ron/harry/hermione

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-21-11</p>
    </blockquote>





	ron/harry/hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-21-11

Everyone always told him he'd remember his first kiss, but he doesn't. It seems a lifetime ago, when so much has happened since then and now and in between. Or perhaps it's more a conscious choice he makes since, unlike most people his age, he has a sharper realization that what could happen likely will happen and when it comes down to it, what could happen is anything. Either way, what Ron remembers is never his first kiss, but his last.

His last was this morning, just before he joined the mass of people on the busy London streets, heading for banks and businesses and shops, cafes and universities and rendezvous. It's his usual trek to the Ministry, rebuilding what was into what it needs to be, all of them trying to find the right balance. Ron understands balance. Good and evil, right and wrong, Hermione and Harry.

Hermione would spell him for thinking of them in that group, but Ron is the middle ground between them. Harry's hands and Hermione's head and Ron's heart, all of them jumbled together so that no one bears it all alone, no one collapses under the weight. Even in bed, they're three, always changing positions and places and partners until it's a blur of them. Just like this morning when Harry burned the toast and Hermione spilled the tea and Ron dumped half a pot of jam and they all laughed and flung water droplets at each other as they cleaned their mess and said goodbye, Harry apparating to Hogwarts to help with the rebuilding there, and Hermione was taking the train to Parliment to discuss the Wizard and Muggle relations and him here, swirling down phone booths and into tubes. 

Hermione caught him first, tugging him in and licking jam off his lip with her tongue, and then Harry was there, the way he's always there, and they moved like one, opening up for each other until there was one heart beating in time. Harry pulled away first and smacked Ron on the arse, telling him not to forget to home dinner and then Hermione was already out the door, leaving Ron's lunch on the counter, just above his briefcase.


End file.
